


The Story of Two Unlikely Ravenclaws

by notdeadyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Oneshot, it's a different take on the Weasley's and Potter's, only my second scorose fic, scorose, yet another progression of their relationship through Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy believes that being sorted into Ravenclaw is a new beginning, a way to pave a new path for the Malfoy name. It seems, however, that not everyone could do well with being the first of their family to go in a new direction. A look at how Rose and Scorpius progress through Hogwarts as Ravenclaws. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Two Unlikely Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the Weasley's and Potter's in a different light for this story, hope you enjoy it!

Scorpius first saw the red head girl on Platform 9 ¾. She looked at him and he looked at her. Scorpius noticed their parents looking at each other. His dad nodded to the red haired man and the man in the glasses. Then, Scorpius was swept into a hug by his mother and ushered onto the train, where he sat with the kids of his parent’s friends.   
It felt quite surreal when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He walked, not to the green table, but to the blue. He saw the kids he sat with on the train stare at him, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He never really liked them anyway. Now, he met the tentative smiles of his new House members. He noticed a roaring applause when a black-haired be speckled boy was sorted into Gryffindor and watched him meet smiling people patting him on the back. The red headed girl was last. She sat with the Hat on for two whole minutes, her face clear of emotion. The hat shouted Ravenclaw, and she went to his table. Scorpius noticed many of the Gryffindors looking at her with a mix of shock and appal. She never looked over at them.  
Scorpius enjoyed being a Ravenclaw. His dorm mates were accepting of his heritage, making comments about how the previous goals of Malfoy’s were not shared with him, and that they wouldn’t judge him by what his father had done almost two decades earlier. Scorpius was grateful he was not sorted into Slytherin. He had wanted nothing more than to further himself from the Malfoy history.  
Even though the red headed girl was in his house, he didn’t see her often. He saw her in class, where she would sit at the back and speak to no one, or in the halls, where he would see her carefully avoid the Gryffindors. Whenever they shared a class with the Gryffindors, Rose would sit as far away from the black-haired boy as she could, and he would dutifully ignore her, though Scorpius noticed that he would occasionally glance in her direction with a very strange look on his face.   
So the red head simply existed, trapped in her own world. Scorpius grew closer to his friends, hanging out on the Quiddich pitch to practice flying and play quick games of Quiddich, in third year they would go to Hogsmeade together, buying sweets and WWW products. Scorpius liked the boys. They were much better company than family friends, and he would occasionally go to their houses in the summer for a visit, even though their parents held sub-conscious grudges to his name.   
He didn’t see much of the red head, not that it bothered him very much. They weren’t friends or foes, hardly acquaintances. They were simply two students that happened to be in the same house. During exams, he would pass by her in the library where she had a large number of books stacked around her, and she seemed to hardly notice it when certain Gryffindors accidentally-on-purpose knocked her textbooks off the table.   
It wasn’t until fifth year when something happened. Scorpius was walking down the Charms corridor on the way to the common room. It was during class time, so there was hardly anyone in the halls. As he turned a corner, however, he was greeted to the sight of a trio of Slytherins forming a semi-circle around a little girl, probably first year, who looked absolutely terrified.   
“Go and cry to your mudblood father.” One of the Slytherins sneered as a tear drop leaked from the girl’s eye. Scorpius stood still. He was no Gryffindor, and this really wasn’t his problem. Suddenly, someone pushed past Scorpius, dropping their bag as they pulled out their wand. They ran quite light-footed, so the Slytherins didn’t notice them until they had disarmed the trio, tossing their wands to the side before neatly freezing them.  
“Hello, I’m Rose.” The red head girl said, bending down so she was eye level with the girl.  
“I’m Lindy.” The girl replied, looking at the Slytherins. “What did you do?”  
“I put them in a body-bind. It’s a useful spell. Petrificus Totalus.” Rose replied with a slight smile.  
“Petrificus Totalus.” The girl repeated.  
“That’s right. What class do you have now?” Rose asked, holding out a hand to pull the girl to her feet.  
“Transfiguration. I got lost and then…” The girl replied, looking at the Slytherins. “I’m going to be in so much trouble for being late!”  
“It’s okay. Would you like me to take you there?” Rose asked kindly. “I’ll talk to the Professor.”  
“Thank you, Rose.” Lindy said gratefully, still holding her hand. Rose led her down the corridor, giving Scorpius a slightly disappointed look as he stood by her dropped bag.  
Scorpius noticed a handful of younger kids would wave at her or greet her in the halls. He even saw Lindy give her a quick hug before rushing back after her friends. Scorpius wondered if Rose had helped all of these kids. He had seen her stop by first years who looked very lost and point them in the right direction and Scorpius didn’t quite understand why he hadn’t noticed this before.  
Later that year, Scorpius finally spoke to her, though not under the best circumstance. He was headed back to the common room during dinner, having eaten quickly. The corridors were quite empty, save a group of Slytherins surrounding yet another girl.  
“You stupid little Weasley, with your mudblood mother and blood traitor father.” The ringleader said, tossing Rose’s wand behind him. “Try to make a fool out of us…”  
“You do that just fine on your own, Nott.” Rose said, livid. Before Scorpius knew what was happening, Nott hit her in the side of the face and kicked her ribs as she fell down the wall, clenching her teeth in obvious pain.  
“Hey!” Scorpius called, finally snapping out of his stupor. He disarmed Nott and kicked Rose’s wand towards her. Together, they finished off the other two, Rose sending a flock of yellow birds after them as they ran down the corridor. She started to stand, grinding her teeth together and holding her ribs in obvious pain.  
“Are you okay?” Scorpius asked, leaning down beside her before realizing that was a very stupid question.  
“Yeah. Just peachy.” She said, pushing herself to a standing position. Scorpius heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up to see Professor Longbottom walking around the corner. He saw the two of them and rushed forward.  
“Rose? What happened?” The professor asked in a voice that was much more concerned than a usual student-professor relationship should be.  
“Nothing, Uncle Neville, I’m fine.” Rose said, clutching her ribs.  
“Yeah. Sure. Mr. Malfoy, would you please escort Ro-Miss Weasley to the hospital wing? I’m going to go get the headmistress. She will want to ask you a few questions.”  
Scorpius put Rose’s arm across his neck, grabbing her bag as the Professor quickly made his way to the Headmistress’s office.  
“I can do it myself.” She snapped, and he raised his eyebrows before putting her hand down. She walked a few steps before gasping and holding onto her ribs.  
“Of course you can, Red.” Scorpius said with an eye roll, taking her arm again. “Come on.” She glared at him but accepted his hand none the less. When the got to the hospital wing, the matron took one look at Rose and sighed.   
“Come on, Miss Weasley.” Madame Arid said impatiently, pointing at the bed and handing Rose a potion. Rose took the potion, glaring at the matron unflinchingly, even though Scorpius knew from experience that Skele-Gro tasted nasty. Madame Arid rubbed ointment on the quickly forming bruise on the side of Rose’s face before looking at Scorpius. “Make sure she doesn’t leave.” She said, nodding at Rose, who scowled. Once the matron was in her office, Rose got out of the bed and grabbed her bag before walking out the door.  
“Where are you going?” Scorpius called after her.  
“I’m leaving.” Rose replied obviously.  
“But Madame Arid…” Rose looked at him before continuing down the corridor.  
“I have no interest in staying to answer questions. Feel free to stick around, if you want.” She said, waving her hand as she walked down the hall to the library. Scorpius watched her retreating figure before turning down the other direction to Ravenclaw Tower. He had no desire to answer questions, either.  
Scorpius started to watch Rose more. She fascinated him. She was most likely the smartest witch in their year (Scorpius might have looked over her shoulder when they got their homework back). He watched as she carefully ignored her family members, she often smiled at first and second years, he noticed that she was almost never in the common room and he had never seen her with someone. It didn’t take long for Scorpius to realize that Rose was incredibly lonely. Scorpius’s friends didn’t understand his sudden interest in her but took it in stride anyway. It’s not like he was catching her in the halls to chat or walking with her to class.   
They spoke again in sixth year. Scorpius realized that, though OWLs were tough, NEWTs seemed to be tougher. The homework load was ridiculous and Scorpius decided that he should probably start to study. It was March, and he was walking down to the library. Rose happened to be walking that direction, too, so they went down to the library silently, on opposite sides of the corridor.  
“Hi, Rose!” Scorpius watched as a little first year bounded up to Rose.  
“Hello, Ariel,” Rose said with a smile.  
“Professor Sawyer gave me a 95 on my test!” The little girl gushed, a large smile on her face.  
“That’s great! I knew you could do it.” Rose looked genuinely proud of the girl who hugged her in reply, carefully trying not to knock over the stack of books in Rose’s arms.  
“Thanks so much for helping me.”   
“It was my pleasure. See you around.” Rose said as the girl skipped down the corridor.  
A small smile played on Rose’s lips as they continued to walk.  
“How have you been?” Scorpius asked, breaking the silence.  
“Fine. Yourself?” She replied, looking at him.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Going to study?” Scorpius asked in regards to the massive pile of books. Rose nodded.  
For some reason he couldn’t quite explain, Scorpius decided to sit across from Rose in the library. She either didn’t notice or didn’t care about this, and simply worked quietly. The worked in silence for hours until Mr. Fresco told them the library was closing. Together, they made their way to the Ravenclaw tower.  
Some unseen force knocked into Rose, sending her books in all directions.  
“Good evening, Rosie.” A boy – James Potter, if Scorpius was correct – said with a sneer as he took off an invisibility cloak. Two other boys stood beside him, one was Albus Potter from Scorpius’s year, and the other was a younger red head. “Long time, no see.” Scorpius noticed the other two boys seemed less keen on scowling at Rose. Scorpius watched Rose look at Albus and the younger boy with a broken expression. The younger boy narrowed his eyes at her while Albus watched her pick up her books impassively.  
“I can see you are fraternizing with a Malfoy.” James added in disgust, glaring at Scorpius. “And we thought you couldn’t betray us further.” Rose picked up her books and turned away from them. Scorpius saw a flash of regret on both Albus and the younger boy’s faces before James tossed the cloak over them. “Come on, Al, Hugo.” He said before disappearing.   
Somehow, Scorpius knew that Hugo was Rose’s younger brother. It pained Scorpius to watch as Rose walked, looking hollow and slightly sick. He couldn’t imagine being treated like that by his own family. Even his mother and father accepted his sorting. Rose didn’t meet his eyes.  
As exams grew closer, Scorpius spent more time in the library sitting across from Rose. It became more common for younger students to come and sit beside her, asking questions and pronunciation of spells. Rose seemed happy to oblige, even though Scorpius knew it was only cutting in to her own study time.  
Scorpius quickly realized that he was having a very negative effect on Rose’s already fractured relationship with her family. Before, she was treated as an outcast for being a Ravenclaw, but now it was only worse with the added “fraternizing with the enemy”. Scorpius, too, was occasionally knocked by the Gryffindors, but being much larger than Rose, the nudges had little effect on him.   
After exams, Scorpius ran into Rose again as she was leaving another few Slytherins in the dust.  
“Why do they hate you so much?” He asked her, looking at the Slytherins frozen expressions of hatred.  
“They hate my parents. Bad blood between families. And I’m the best target, because everyone else has each other’s backs in Gryffindor.” Rose said with a shrug before leaving to the Great Hall. Being in Ravenclaw really hurt Rose in more ways than one, Scorpius realized. She lost her family, and that came with so many repercussions.  
Scorpius found her in by the Great Lake a few days before summer holidays began.  
“The summer is my least favourite time of year.” She told him after he sat down beside her.  
“Why?”  
She looked over the water, seeming to calculate her answer. “My family is extremely petty and relies greatly on blood. They believe family should always come first, no questions asked, and they have a difficult time dealing with change. To be in their family, you need to be a Gryffindor, you need to wear a Weasley jumper on Christmas, and you need to stay on the winning side. Which is why they’ve… moved on from me. I’m a Ravenclaw, I try to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and I’m now talking to the kid of someone from the losing side of the war. I’m an outcast, ‘disinherited’, as my father said in first year. I thought he was joking, but… They hold grudges. They pretend to forgive but they never forget, because they were right, and they faced no consequences for their actions in the war. They were painted as heroic Gryffindors, and they could do no wrong. I’m the slight imperfection on the family tree, and they’re too proud to trim me, so instead they let me die. So, in the summer, I stay out of everyone’s way. I read in my room, I work in the muggle village, and I count the days until school starts again.”  
Scorpius stayed silent for a long time. “My dad tried to change. Mum helped him a lot. They taught me that they were wrong, they taught me to not listen to the twisted views of my grandfather, and they taught me to learn from their mistakes. They like to remind me that I’m not living in a war-ridden generation, and that I can restore the family name. I know that many people are prejudiced against me for what my dad did and I know that he seriously regrets it. He speaks highly of your family, to an extent. He said they saved his life. But it can be hard, facing the public under a name so commonly referred to as bloody.”  
Rose snorted. “Aren’t we a pity party?” Scorpius grinned at her.  
They watched as a few of Rose’s family members played Quiddich, laughing good naturedly. Rose wore an expression somewhere between jealousy and utter sadness.  
“You can come to my place over the summer, if you want.” Scorpius offered casually.  
“Are you sure?” She asked. Scorpius realized just how much she disliked her home life if she was so easily willing to go home with a boy that she hardly knew and was the son of her family’s sworn enemy.  
“Yeah, my parent’s won’t mind. Besides, it can get pretty boring at home alone.” He didn’t ask about her parents, and she didn’t offer. Rose Weasley ended up getting off the train with him at King’s Cross and Scorpius took her by side-along-apparation to his family’s Manor.  
His parents greeted them at the gate, his mother warmly inviting Rose inside, leaving Scorpius to drag her trunk as well as his inside. By the time he got in, Rose and his mother were gone, presumably giving Rose a tour of the unnecessarily large mansion.  
Rose quickly adapted to Scorpius’s home life. She followed his routine – waking up at the same time, eating meals on the same schedule and going to bed when he did. They talked and played wizard’s chess and exploding snap.  
Scorpius learned that she still loved her family in a sort of twisted way.  
“Uncle Charlie is decent to me, but he’s rarely home and it’s hard to talk to him when everyone else is around. I think Teddy still likes me, but he stopped coming around after my first year to do international werewolf relations. Uncle Neville likes me, but he doesn’t really notice the tense relationship between me and the rest of the family. Auntie Luna and the Scamander twins were all in Ravenclaw, but they travel a lot, and the twins aren’t in our year.”  
Rose got a letter in early July from her Uncle Charlie, wishing her a happy birthday. It didn’t say much about the family, just mentioned the new dragon that had hatched. It was the only mail Rose had received.   
Now that she was seventeen, Rose and Scorpius had fun experimenting with spells in the books found in the Malfoy library. Draco Malfoy had locked up all the dark books, but there were collections of basic spell books from different generations of Hogwarts students.   
Scorpius had fun with a spell that would set Rose’s hair on fire, and she usually retaliated by causing tiny flowers to grow off his skin at an alarming rate. They found some decent hexes to use on the Slytherins, and Scorpius discovered she spent a lot of time practicing spells in school in abandoned class rooms so she picked up on new magic quickly.  
Their favourite discovery was a spell that would create a smooth ice surface. They would transfigure ice skates onto their feet and spend hours chasing each other around the mansion, throwing snowballs and making it snow.  
They weren’t very good at skating and would often run into statues and knock paintings and house elf heads off of the walls, much to the concealed delight of Scorpius’s parents, especially when Rose and Scorpius would transfigure the falling relics so they weren’t crushed by marble. This made Lucius Malfoy absolutely furious, as he already disliked Rose and now had to deal with her and his grandson destroying ancient Malfoy artifacts.  
Usually, Scorpius and Rose would transfigure them into bubbles or confetti, except for one memorable time when Scorpius mispronounced the spell, causing the statue of Scorpius’s great grandfather to turn into armadillos. Astoria Malfoy walked in to see the two of them crying with laughter while desert fauna slipped across the ice.  
Scorpius also found out that Rose was an exceptional flier. He knew why she never tried out for the Ravenclaw team, but he felt that it was such a waste to keep all of her talent bottled up. They played outside, tossing Quaffles into topiary bushes and bewitching bludgers to fly at them. It was hard to play with only two people, but Scorpius could sometimes manage to convince his fellow Ravenclaws to join them.  
“She’s good.” Scorpius’s friend Aaron Corner commented as she threw yet another Quaffle into the bush.  
“Yeah. You should get her to try out next year. I know two Chasers graduated last year.” Sam Taylor agreed. They didn’t know about Rose’s home life, but they had obviously noticed her lack of involvement with her family at school and accepted the story that Rose just wanted some time away from her family.  
Scorpius found he had been made Head Boy when their Hogwarts letters arrived. His parents were proud of him, and Rose gave him a hug in congratulations.  
“I would think you would at least be a prefect. Susan Watson is dreadful.” Scorpius told her, referring to the other Ravenclaw prefect.  
“I did, actually. I sent a letter to Professor Washington, asking her to reconsider. I didn’t really have a desire to do rounds with my cousins.” Scorpius did realize that most of the Gryffindor prefects and last year Head Girl were Weasleys. He didn’t blame Rose for returning her badge.  
They worked to time their trip to Diagon Alley in a way that would let them avoid Rose’s family. Scorpius was honestly pretty surprised when it more or less worked. They managed to buy their supplies in record time, and only had to avoid Rose’s Uncle George and cousin Fred when they were leaving Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes.  
“You know,” Scorpius said one night while they were reading on the couch, him stretched across it and her with her feet tucked under her, “It was pretty brave of you to stand up to those Slytherins. Almost… Gryffindor brave. You’re braver than your cousins, that’s for sure.”  
Rose snorted. “If I was brave, I would’ve stood up to my family. I wouldn’t be here. The Sorting hat didn’t make a mistake when they put me in Ravenclaw.”  
“I didn’t stand up to those Slytherins.” Scorpius said.  
“And you’re not in Gryffindor.” She replied with an eye roll. “I just want to help people. If I can’t help myself, then I might as well try to help others. It’s a selfish way to think, which is why I’m not in Hufflepuff either.”  
Scorpius realized that Rose thought very little of herself. He put his book down and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him so they lay together on the couch.  
“You’re brave enough. You’re kind enough. You don’t hold petty feuds, you don’t let kids suffer alone, you don’t give in to your family’s cowardly taunts, and you do things your own way.” Scorpius said into her wild hair. She rolled over and tucked herself into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”  
Astoria Malfoy found them asleep an hour later and dropped a blanket over them before going to bed, a small smile on her face.  
“Did it have to be a Weasley?” Draco grumbled as he watched the pair of them sleep.  
“Don’t discriminate. Merlin knows they get enough of that at school. And Scorpius is so much happier than last summer. Surely you’ve noticed that – I honestly never knew he could laugh like that. And they’ve definitely improved the décor.” Astoria said with a smile. “I like Rose.”  
Draco mumbled something along the line of “As long as I don’t have to see her parents.” Astoria rolled her eyes and led him upstairs.  
Scorpius woke the next morning with hair in his mouth and a warm body pressed against him. Rose’s hair smelled like vanilla and sunshine, and Scorpius wasn’t really keen on moving yet. Instead, he played with her hair as her light breathing tickled his neck. Scorpius found he really liked sleeping with someone. It was comforting and peaceful, and he found that he would very much like to do it again.  
They did, in fact, do it again. Every night until school began, they would find themselves side by side when they fell asleep and close together when they woke up. By the end of the summer, Scorpius was worried that he would be unable to sleep alone.  
“I can always join you.” Rose said casually when he voiced his issue. “You have your own dorm this year.” Scorpius had forgotten that the Heads got their own room off their common room. There hadn’t been a Ravenclaw head for a few years now, and the two rooms lay empty. Now, he supposed, at least one of them would be occupied.  
On the train ride, Scorpius discovered that the Head Girl was a Hufflepuff, and that both Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter became fifth year Gryffindor prefects. This only added to Louis and Lucy Weasley in sixth year. He could see why Rose didn’t want to join them. The four of them were already glaring at him enough.  
On the way back to Rose’s compartment, he passed by Albus and Hugo in deep conversation.  
“I think I saw her on the platform when we boarded.” Albus said in an undertone.  
“Okay. That’s… okay.” Hugo replied, trying to look impassive.  
“Have you figured out where she was yet?”  
“Not yet. My mum said it wasn’t our business though.”  
Albus gave his cousin a crooked grin. “Too bad – we are so going to find out.” They passed by Scorpius with a glare, obviously not suspecting that he had been with Rose for two months.  
“I passed by Hugo and Albus.” Scorpius said to her once he reached her compartment. “They’re gunna try to find out where you were this summer.”  
Rose grinned at him. “I can’t wait to see their faces when they find out.”  
The two of them ignored the Gryffindor table through the feast and made it through the first week without any sort of interaction with Rose’s family members. They found that the Head’s dorm was filled with books and a pair of cozy armchairs, and it was great to have his own double bed with no snoring boys to keep him awake. The two of them started to spend more time there, managing to avoid confrontation in the halls and library, where they would only go sparingly when they couldn’t find a book in the head’s massive bookshelf.  
Scorpius was surprised when Rose told him she was trying out for the Ravenclaw Quiddich team where Scorpius was already chaser.  
“It’s time I stopped letting them control what I want to do.” Rose said through a mouthful of toast. Scorpius ruffled her hair.  
She made the team, and Scorpius wasn’t surprised. They celebrating by convincing the house elves in the kitchen to give them a bottle of Firewhiskey that they smuggled into Scorpius’s room, waking up on Sunday with bad hangovers.  
Quiddich gave Rose a newfound confidence. She no longer shied away when she saw her family in the halls and instead held her head up high, ignoring their taunts and shoves. Scorpius was very proud of her.  
She tried to help the first and second years more, still helping them in the halls and standing up to the Slytherins. They would linger in the Great Hall, allowing some kids to come up to Rose and ask for help. Scorpius supposed that other students passed down the knowledge of Rose’s assistance, and she would sometimes meet groups of them after classes to tutor them. Scorpius started to help as well, and Slytherins started to back off now that they had two seventh years on their tails.  
Word seemed to get around, too, because Scorpius and Rose now had a few regulars. They started studying in the library again, but staying up later in his room to catch up on work they were getting behind. Even with Quiddich and tutoring, however, Rose and Scorpius still managed to stay on top of their work, probably because they were helping each other out, too. Rose often fell asleep in Scorpius’s room because of their later studying and she would sometimes just crash on his bed after a particularly gruelling Quiddich practice.   
Their first Quiddich match was against Hufflepuff, to which Ravenclaw won 360 to 70, with Rose and Scorpius scoring five goals apiece.   
It wasn’t until November when Ravenclaw finally faced Gryffindor. Albus and Hugo were on the team as chasers, Louis as a beater, and Lily as seeker. Though Albus and Hugo seemed more wary to ruthlessly attack Rose, Louis had no problem hitting Bludgers with extra force.   
When Scorpius heard a loud thump, he looked around wildly for its source, only seeing Rose flying towards the goals with an intense look on her face and Louis looking livid. Soon after, Ravenclaw’s seeker caught the snitch right under Lily’s nose.  
“Hey, Rose,” Scorpius said with a smirk, watching Lily’s face turn red in anger, “She doesn’t seem too happy…” He looked over at Rose and saw her three shades paler than normal and holding her hand to the side of her head awkwardly. “Rose!” Scorpius managed to catch her just before she fell to the ground.  
Scorpius paced in front of Rose’s hospital bed, worry etched on his face. He ignored the rest of the team and had taken Rose directly to the hospital wing where she lay unconscious.  
“Slight fracture of the skull.” Madame Arid said, tipping Skele-Gro down her mouth. “She would have been up and about quickly, if she hadn’t been a fool and continued to play with a profusely bleeding temple.” She glared at Scorpius, who paled. “She’ll be fine. You all take this game much too seriously. We always have at least one player here after every match. If I told the headmistress once, I’ve told her a thousand times…” The matron said to herself as she walked to her office.  
“Hey.” A soft voice said. Scorpius was by Rose’s side instantly. “We won, right?”  
Scorpius glared at her. “You are such an idiot. You know that, right? If you feel a bludger hit your head, you’re supposed to stop playing.”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m totally fine. I didn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction…”  
Scorpius dropped his head in his hands. “Standing up to your family doesn’t mean passing out in mid-air. You’re very lucky that I am such a good friend and was able to grab you before you fell to your death.”  
“Yes, thank you. My hero. Pass me a chocolate frog.” She said, seeing the pile on the table beside the bed. “Who are these from?”  
“Some of our little friends. Lindy made you a get well card.” Rose read the card with a smile before furrowing her eyebrows.  
“Wait. How long have I been out?”  
“It’s Tuesday.”  
“Oh, no! Please tell me you went to class.” Scorpius gave her a withering look. “Scor…”  
“Yes. I have your bloody notes.”   
Rose pulled him into a hug. “What would I do without you?”  
“Apparently, you would die.” Scorpius replied drily, making Rose laugh and kiss his cheek.  
Christmas holidays were fast approaching and Scorpius decided to sign up with Rose to stay over the winter break. Very few students stayed back, so the two of them spent days exploring the castle, occasionally falling asleep on misplaced furniture in empty classrooms.   
They figured they wouldn’t be allowed to cover the castle floors in ice, so instead they taught themselves how to roller skate. They also quickly learned a spell that would change staircases into slides, after Rose painfully fell down three flights before managing to cast a cushioning charm. It took Scorpius a very long time to stop laughing.  
The professors turned a blind eye to their antics, and every once and a while other students joined them, crashing into walls and Christmas trees. Suits of armour learned to jump out of their way after Scorpius skidded through four in a row, making them spend an hour putting them back together.  
They got all the students together on Christmas Eve to have a snowball fight by the Great Lake, and on Christmas everyone came to breakfast late, sore and tired. The Christmas dinner was fantastic, however, and since there were so few students, they all sat at one table, opening crackers and throwing napkins at each other.  
Rose didn’t get much for Christmas, just a small present from Charlie and a few candies that seemed to be a joint present from their little students. Scorpius found a gift for her in his pile from his parents, and Rose’s face lit up when she saw the new spell book. Scorpius also passed her a bottle of Ogden’s Finest, which they drank that night, and she gave him a pair of Quiddich gloves. Rose told him she hadn’t had a Christmas this fun since she was ten. It hurt Scorpius’s heart.  
After Christmas, Scorpius started to get a funny feeling in his stomach whenever Rose fell asleep beside him, and his skin felt warm and tingly where she touched him. He watched her more, and her smiles started to feel contagious.   
In January, Hugo and Albus started to give Scorpius inquisitive looks when they thought he couldn’t see.  
“I think she stayed with him.” He heard Albus say to Hugo.  
“Over the summer?”  
“I heard from reliable sources that the two of them spent Christmas here together.”  
“I guess that makes sense.” Hugo agreed, “They are both in Ravenclaw.” The two of them were quiet for a moment before Hugo said, “Do you think she’ll stay with him next summer?”  
Albus shrugged. “Probably.”  
“Al?”  
“Yeah?”  
“D’you think she’s okay?”  
Albus was silent for a long time. “Yeah. I think so.”  
“I kinda… miss her.” Scorpius almost couldn’t hear Hugo’s confession.  
Albus sighed. “Come on, we have practice.”  
Scorpius told Rose that Albus and Hugo figured it out. He decided to leave out Hugo’s words, though.   
“Alright. Dad’s gunna have a field day when they tell him.” Rose said with a small smile that was trying to mask the pain in her expression.  
Ravenclaw played Gryffindor again in May, and took home the Quiddich Cup. When they landed, Scorpius threw his arm around her shoulder as they watched Lily throw her broom angrily and Louis sneer at them.  
Rose kissed him for the first time after the game as they were walking out of the tent. It was very sudden – she simply turned towards him, grabbed his tie, pulled him down to her height and pressed her lips to his. Scorpius quite enjoyed it.  
“Why did you do that?” He all but gasped when they finally separated for air.  
“You make me happy, Scor. I don’t feel empty anymore. I like – I love being with you. Is that… okay?” She bit her lip softly in a way that she probably didn’t intend to be hot as hell.  
“Rose… that’s perfect. You’re perfect. I…” She seemed to understand what he was trying to say, because they made out like the teenagers they were in a broom closet a minute later.  
Scorpius heard Lindy whisper “Finally,” under her breath when she saw Scorpius kiss Rose in the library. His dorm mates seemed to share her sentiments, and his mother’s reply to the letter he sent her about it was a sophisticated version of: “I totally called it”.  
They made it through their NEWTs with ease, and helped many other kids get through their final exams, too.  
They shagged for the first time in Scorpius’s dorm after their last exam. It was a little awkward and Rose giggled the entire time, which didn’t really feed his ego but did make him burst into laughter as well. They got drunk again afterwards, the house elves all but rolling their eyes when they begged them for a bottle of Firewhiskey.  
“Hugo said he missed you,” Scorpius told her the next day under a tree by the lake, “back in January when he and Albus figured it out. I didn’t want to tell you, I’m sorry, I just…”  
Rose looked up and smiled at him. “It’s okay. I get it. I probably wouldn’t want to tell me either. But I guess I won’t see them much after this year…” Scorpius and Rose had already discussed and agreed to move in together that summer. They both got internships – Scorpius at St. Mungo’s and Rose at the Department of Mysteries.  
Rose and Scorpius managed to get their trunks off the train at Kings Cross and started to make their way to the barrier when Rose grabbed his arm, looking at Albus and Hugo starting to get off the train.  
“I want to…” Rose’s voice trailed off as she looked confused and slightly terrified.  
“Want me to come with you?” Scorpius asked, and she nodded before taking his hand and making her way over.  
“Hey.” Rose said tentatively. Hugo and Albus stared at her. Scorpius could feel her losing her nerve, so he squeezed her hand. “I just wanted to say… good luck.”  
After seven years of broken relationships, the two of them nodded at her. Hugo made a move that looked like he was going to hug her, but thought better of it. The two of them walked back to their family and though Rose refrained from looking, Scorpius saw the entire Weasley and Potter clan staring at them. Scorpius kept his face impassive before shaking his head in disgust and pulling Rose back to their luggage.  
Scorpius had never seen Rose cry, but when they got back to the Manor, her eyes were glassy and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He pulled her into a hug.  
“They aren’t worth it.”  
Rose and Scorpius found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron eating dinner a few weeks later. They were spending the night there while the previous tenants of their new London flat moved out. When Rose left for the bathroom, Scorpius made his way to the bar to pay the check.  
A man with unruly black hair cleared his throat. Scorpius looked over to see Albus Potter watching him.  
“I saw you and Rose…” Albus started awkwardly. “I just wanted to know if she was… doing well.”  
“I’m doing great, thanks.” Rose said bluntly as she appeared beside Scorpius and Albus.  
Albus nodded at her, looking uncomfortable. “Aunt Hermione misses you.” Rose stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point. “I was wondering if you wanted to… see her, sometime.”  
Rose sighed. “Albus, I haven’t seen my parents in two years now. I’m finally happy. I don’t want to ruin everything by going home and facing our family.” Rose paused. “I may not be able to face them, but maybe we can try to start again. I work on level nine at the Ministry. Stop by sometime.” And with that, Rose took Scorpius’s hand and led him to their room. Scorpius glanced back to see Albus head to Diagon Alley, a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
